


Catching Up

by Patria1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, and ended up with whatever this is, i was trying to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patria1832/pseuds/Patria1832
Summary: The Les Amis decide to hold their meetings at different members houses each week while Café Musain, where they usually hold it, renovates, this week is at Grantaire’s, and Enjolras takes the opportunity to come earlier to catch up a little with Grantaire.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 20





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing homework or revising  
> I do not currently regret my decision  
> also this is really short because I was trying to do a drabble but failed-

“Make this quick, the rest are coming soon,” Enjolras says hurriedly before tugging on Grantaire’s shirt and pressing his lips to Grantaire’s, the latter humming contently against Enjolras’ lips, he missed this. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks due to their individual schedules. Enjolras made quick work of removing Grantaire’s clothes, his fingers deftly undoing the buttons like he had done it a million times before. Which he, honestly speaking, probably had. After their lips separated long enough for Enjolras to strip down as well, Grantaire guided Enjolras along the familiar path to his bedroom.

Grantaire pushes Enjolras into his bed, both of their hands wandering over the other’s body, traveling along spaces where they each used to frequent.

“I missed this so much,” Enjolras whispered, hands in Grantaire’s hair as Grantaire pulled away for air.

Grantaire smiled softly, “So did I."


End file.
